mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Gathering Storm, capítulo 3
Tercer capítulo traducido de la serie de relatos que componen la novela The Gathering Storm, precuela de War of the Spark: Ravnica. Escrito por Django Wexler. Capítulo 3 Cuanto más se acercaba Ral a Nueva Prahv, más podía sentir cómo se le erizaba la piel. Los Azorios siempre habían sido unos controladores y metomentodo, pero algo había cambiado. "Últimamente he pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en mi taller". Las calles en torno a la gran ciudadela del Senado estaban limpias y ordenadas como siempre, pero ahora los soldados azorios de la Columna Lyev estaban por todas partes, montando guardia a la entrada de cada edificio importante y patrullando las calles con sus relucientes armaduras blancas. Los húsares pasaban al trote con sus lanzas en ristre. Arriba en los cielos, por una vez sin lluvia, unos constructos alados daban vueltas perezosamente mirando hacia abajo con sus ojos compuestos con aspecto de gema. "Corren asustados". Ral sonrió forzadamente. La presencia militar pretendía ser una muestra de fuerza, pero para Ral sabía más a debilidad. "Saben que no hay nada más inútil que un senado al que nadie escucha". La propia Nueva Prahv era impresionante como siempre con sus tres titánicas torres que dominaban el horizonte del Distrito Décimo, dispuestas de forma equidistante a un patio central y flanqueadas por las cúpulas y chapiteles de los edificios menores. Los límites del enorme recinto estaban marcados por altas verjas acabadas en punta y a la entrada una docena de soldados de blancas armaduras atendían un puesto de control, tramitando una larga cola de transeúntes. Ral los ignoró y caminó directamente hacia la puerta, donde un sargento vedalken de piel azulada lo observó a través de la estrecha rendija de su yelmo. —Todos los no miembros del gremio deben tramitar sus documentos antes entrar —dijo el sargento—. Por favor, espere su turno. Ral le echó una mirada desdeñosa a la cola. —Tengo prisa. —No hay excepciones —gruñó el sargento. Dos soldados avanzaron hasta ponerse a su altura—. Por favor, no cause problemas, ciudadano. "Definitivamente asustados". Ral puso una altanera sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Ral Zarek, representante personal del maestro del gremio Niv-Mízzet. Estoy aquí para ver a la jueza suprema Isperia por motivos de máxima importancia. —No hay excepciones... —El sargento dejó de hablar cuando uno de los otros soldados le susurró urgentemente al oído. Sus labios azules se cerraron con una expresión agria—. Muy bien. Espere aquí. —No demasiado, espero —dijo Ral. De hecho, pasó casi un cuarto de hora antes de que regresara el sargento, acompañado por el capitán al mando. El hombre joven, uniformado pero sin armadura, se inclinó levemente ante Ral. —Bienvenido, maestro Zarek. Soy el capitán Pytr Liosh. Venga conmigo, por favor. Ral le dedicó una última sonrisa de superioridad al sargento mientras siguió al capitán a través del puesto de control. Liosh lo guió rápidamente por la plaza central, pasando los tres grande monolitos, hasta el laberinto de edificios secundarios que albergaban el aparato administrativo del Senado. Ral estaba fascinado por lo diferente que era aquello de los pasillos de Nívix, no sólo por sus muros y los suelos llenos de grietas y marcas de fuego, por supuesto, sino por el silencio. Los suelos eran de mármol pulido, sin alfombras o tapices para amortiguar el eco, y cada paso resonaba como un trueno. Los empleados que pasaban arrastrando los pies con las cabezas gachas, no miraban ni a Ral ni a los guardias que había dispuestos a intervalos regulares como estatuas de cerámica. Había también un flujo constante de homúnculos, criaturas pequeñas de aspecto arrugado que realizaban tareas administrativas serviles, corriendo de aquí para allá con sus pequeños brazos llenos de montones de pergaminos. El capitán Liosh se detuvo ante una gran puerta de doble hoja, grabada en plata con el símbolo del Gremio Azorio. Desde dentro, Ral pudo oir el sonido apagado de voces que se alzaban con furia. El capitán tosió. —La delegación de la Legión Boros ya ha llegado —dijo—. Entiendo que la maestra del gremio estará con ustedes en breve. Por favor, espere dentro. Le abrió la puerta inclinándose de nuevo. Más allá, Ral vio la cámara oval de conferencias con una larga y bien pulida mesa en el centro. A un lado de la mesa se encontraban los funcionarios azorios de alto rango, vestidos con sus blancas ropas de senadores o con uniformes militares. Al otro lado, había más soldados, pero de un corte muy distinto. Donde el ejercito azorio era todo fría precisión y relucientes armaduras cerámicas, la delegación de la Legión Boros vestía acero bruñido, bien pulido pero con las muescas y marcas de haber visto combate real. Había cinco de ellos, abarcando desde dos jóvenes capitanes hasta una madura mujer minotauro con una insignia de teniente. Estaba sentada en silencio, cruzada de brazos, mientras sus subordinados se enzarzaban en una discusión a gritos con el grupo de políticos. Contra el muro de la parte de atrás, observando, había un ángel. "Aurelia". Ral no pudo evitar mirarla. No conocía mucho de la jerarquía angelical que dominaba los altos cargos de los Boros, pero Aurelia se había convertido en maestra del gremio tras destituir a Pluma. Era una cabeza más alta que él, pero daba tal impresión de delicada gracia que enmascaraba su tamaño. Sus rasgos eran despampanantes, bellos y andróginos, y su brillante pelo carmesí caía sobre su hombro como un río de sangre cayendo sobre su desgastada armadura. Sus grandes alas estaban plegadas tras ella. Supervisaba la disputa en curso con una expresión ligeramente divertida, como una madre vigilando a unos niños que se debaten ferozmente. —Si somos débiles —estaba diciendo uno de los tenientes boros—, es por vuestra culpa. Se supone que la Legión y el Senado trabajan juntos por el bien de Rávnica, pero os habéis encargado de usurpar nuestras funciones". —Sólo por que os negáis a llevarlas a cabo —replicó un senador panzón—. Si la Legión hiciera cumplir las leyes... —¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer que se cumplan las leyes cuando cambian cada día? —dijo otro soldado—. El Senado ha perdido el control. —La Legión se ha convertido en un peligroso elemento rebelde —gritó un vedalken azorio. —¿Peligroso? —La mujer minotauro se inclinó hacia delante, acallando a los otros por un momento. Uno de sus largos cuernos relucía peligrosamente mientras el otro, que se había roto, estaba rematado por una pieza plateada. —Los Boros somos peligrosos sólo para aquellos que transgreden la justicia. ¿Es usted uno de ellos, senador? —Por supuesto que no —repuso el vedalken—. Nosotros somos la ley. ¿Cómo podríamos romperla? —La justicia y la ley no son lo mismo. —La voz de Aurelia era sorprendentemente alta y musical—. Los Azorius haríais bien en recordarlo. —Volvió sus brillantes ojos hacia Ral—. Saludos, maestro Zarek. Estábamos esperando ansiosamente vuestra llegada. —Envíen sus quejas al sargento de la entrada —dijo Ral—. O a quienquiera que diseñara este laberinto de edificio. —Se inclinó hacia Aurelia e inclinó la cabeza ante los Azorios a la vera de la mesa—. Maestra del gremio Aurelia. Maestros. Gracias por venir. —Zarek —dijo el senador panzón—. Bien. Por una vez, tengo algunas preguntas para ti. ¿Quién es exactamente esa amenaza que dices que se cierne sobre nosotros? —¿Y qué puedes contarnos sobre sus habilidades? —dijo la minotauro—. ¿Cuántos hombres puede desplegar y con qué equipo? —Creo —dijo Aurelia—, que sería mejor esperar hasta que la maestra del gremio Isperia y yo hayamos tenido ocasión de discutir este asunto. —Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Ral. Lo último que quería era quedarse enredado, tratando de convencer a esos contenciosos subordinados de la profundidad del problema—. ¿Estará lista para nosotros pronto? —Ya está lista —dijo una fría voz procedente del otro extremo de la sala. Allí, una puerta se había abierto y junto a ella permanecía un alto vedalken de delgadas extremidades—. La maestra del gremio solicita que el maestro Zarek y la maestra del gremio Aurelia se reúnan con ella solos. —Podría ser una trampa —dijo de golpe la mujer minotauro—. Déjenos verla todos juntos. —El honor de los Azorios jamás permitiría tal cosa —dijo el senador—. Pero estoy de acuerdo en que todos podríamos... —La maestra del gremio ha dejado clara su decisión —dijo el vedalken. —Aprecio vuestra preocupación —dijo Aurelia—. Pero estaré bien. —El ángel asintió a Ral—. ¿Vamos? ---- La siguiente sala era mucho mayor, más allá de lo necesario. Isperia, la jueza suprema del Senado Azorio, era un esfinge. Su largo cuerpo felino era más grande que una carreta, hecho aún más voluminoso por sus amplias alas emplumadas. Sus enormes patas anteriores estaban cruzadas ante ella. Su rostro y su cabeza parecían más humanos, enmarcados por su largo pelo púrpura, pero con los inescrutables rasgos de toda su raza. Había una silla a su lado y dos más delante de ella. Ral, sintiendo ya algo de desventaja en la conversación con esta enorme criatura, decidió permanecer de pie y Aurelia hizo igual. El vedalken tomo la silla restante, sentándose con precisos movimientos y descansando sus manos juntas en el regazo. —Bienvenidos —dijo Isperia. Su profunda voz tenía trazos del rugido de un león en sus registros más graves—. Aurelia. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. —Así es —dijo el ángel—. Lamento la reciente... tensión entre nuestros gremios. —Y no creo que nos hayamos conocido, maestro Zarek —continuó la esfinge—. Tu maestro y yo, por supuesto, nos conocemos bien. —La Mente Ardiente le envía sus saludos —dijo Ral. Miró al vedalken con curiosidad. —Ah, sí —Isperia asintió en su dirección—. Éste es el gran árbitro Dovin Baan. Es mi segundo y puede tener alguna experiencia en el asunto que nos compete. —Saludos —dijo Baan con sus rasgos azules sin emoción. —Tu maestro a solicitado esta reunión, Zarek —dijo Aurelia—. Debo decir que cuando recibí su mensaje, parecía algo exagerado. ¿Un dragón de otro mundo? Siempre he desestimado tales mitos. —Sonrió. —Eso explicaría mucho sobre Azor. Y lo que dice la Mente Ardiente nunca debe ser descartado por completo —dijo Isperia—. Al mismo tiempo, nos hemos acostumbrado a ignorar sus... vuelos de fantasía. Sin embargo. —Miró a Dovin, quien se aclaró la garganta. —Nicol Bolas es muy real —dijo el vedalken—. Mi camino se cruzó con el suyo, o el de sus agentes, en mi plano natal de Kaladesh. Mis consiguientes investigaciones me han traído aquí, donde creo que llevará a cabo su próximo movimiento. —¿Entonces, dices que procedes de otro mundo? —dijo Aurelia. —Si —dijo Baan—. Soy un caminante de planos. Ral se aclaró la garganta. —Sé que la idea puede parecer absurda al principio —dijo—. Pero puedo asegurarles personalmente que esas personas existen. Era raro decirlo tan abiertamente. No hacía tanto, Ral había estado trabajando desesperadamente en prevenir que el secreto de los caminantes de planos y los otros mundos fuera extensamente conocido. Asumía que si aquellos sin la chispa se percataban de los extranjeros que había entre ellos, su reacción paranoica podría ser peligrosa para todos. Todos los caminantes de planos que había conocido con los años tenían la misma política, una regla no escrita por la que mantenían sus habilidades ocultas a la mayoría del multiverso. Ahora, estaba rompiendo ese tabú ante dos de las criaturas más poderosas e influyentes de Rávnica. "Ya no hay forma de evitarlo". Nunca convencería a nadie de que Nicol Bolas era una amenaza si no podía explicar de donde procedía el dragón. —He recibido la documentación de Niv-Mízzet al respecto —dijo Aurelia—. ¿Asumo que tú también? Isperia asintió. —Estoy dispuesta a aceptar su palabra, por el momento. —Procedamos en ese supuesto. —Aurelia se volvió hacia Ral—. Ese Nicol Bolas viene a Rávnica, entonces, de lugares desconocidos. ¿Es poderoso? —Significativamente más poderoso que mi maestro —dijo Ral—. Actualmente. —Y sin embargo, eso no es un obstáculo insuperable —dijo Aurelia—. Perdona mi franqueza, pero si hablamos de una confrontación, arriesgaría el poder combinado de la Legión contra Niv-Mízzet en solitario. No veo porqué ese Bolas sería diferente. —Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Isperia—. Un dragón se parece mucho a otro. —Bolas no estará solo —dijo Ral—. Tiene aliados. —¿Quiénes? —dijo Aurelia—. ¿Cuántos son? ¿Y con qué poder cuentan? —Como mínimo, algunos habitantes de Rávnica —dijo Ral—. Sabemos que Lazav y los Dimir están trabajando con él. —Apenas inesperado —dijo Isperia—. ¿No tienes ninguna otra información? —Tengo mi experiencia personal —dijo Ral—. Bolas no es una simple amenaza. Lo que quiere, normalmente lo consigue. —Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Baan con su tono aún neutral—. Si viene a Rávnica, es por que confía en que es lo bastante poderoso como para reinar. —Por el momento —dijo Isperia—, sigamos adelante. ¿Cuál es la propuesta de Niv-Mízzet? —Quiere modificar el Pacto entre Gremios —dijo Ral—. Para convertirse a sí mismo en una fuerza capaz de derrotar a Bolas. Se compromete a dejar atrás a los Ízzet y a no tomar parte en los conflictos de los gremios. —Una noble petición —dijo Aurelia—. Pero no una en la que tenga mucha confianza. —¿Quién dirigirá a los Ízzet entonces? —dijo Isperia. Ral hizo una leve reverencia. —Yo lo haría. La esfinge lo observó con curiosidad. —¿Y tú crees que la Mente Ardiente permanecerá neutral como dice? —Lo creo. —Ral no añadió que ahora era condenadamente difícil que el dragón se preocupara por nada que no estuviera relacionado directamente con sus estudios—. Creo que ésta es nuestra mejor opción. Hubo una larga pausa. —No estoy convencida —dijo Aurelia despacio—, de que ese Bolas sea una amenaza tan grave como dices. Aun así... Miró a Isperia y la esfinge asintió lentamente. —Hay un mal entre los gremios —dijo el ángel—. El Pacto viviente lo mantendría bajo control, pero Jace Beleren se ha ido. ¿Supongo que es uno de esos caminantes de planos? —Si —dijo Ral—. Niv-Mízzet cree que puede estar muerto. —Estuvo en Kaladesh —dijo Baan moderadamente—. A dónde fue desde allí, no lo sé. "¿Conoce a Beleren?" Ral echó una aguda mirada al vedalken y decidió que le preguntaría más tarde. —En cualquier caso —prosiguió Isperia—. El Pacto viviente no está desempeñando sus funciones. Puede que se requieran nuevas enmiendas. —El enorme cuerpo de la esfinge se encogió de hombros—. Al menos, no hará ningún daño organizar una cumbre de los gremios. —Obtener un acuerdo no será fácil —dijo Aurelia—. Los Gruul se opondrán por principios y los Orzhov sólo tendrán en cuenta su propio beneficio personal. Y con los Dimir, ¿Quién sabe? —Niv-Mízzet tiene sus propios planes en marcha —dijo Ral con mucha más confianza de la que sentía realmente. "Si consigue traer a los Gruul, realmente merece que lo llamen la Mente Ardiente"—. Pero están de acuerdo, en principio? El ángel asintió. —Si. La situación actual no puede continuar y esta amenaza debe ser atendida. La Legión Boros negociará de buena fe. —Nosotros nos encargaremos de los detalles —dijo Isperia—. Pero convencer a los otros gremios de que asistan será vuestra responsabilidad, maestro Zarek. Espero que estéis a la altura. —Déjenmelo a mí —dijo Ral forzando una sonrisa. ---- Pese a sus dudas, Ral debía admitir que tras dejar Nueva Prahv las cosas parecían, si no eran realmente, menos que completamente imposibles. Aun con todas las protestas de los otros gremios hacia la autoridad de los Azorios, el Senado conservaba un vestigio de respeto. El respaldo de Isperia contribuyó en gran medida a que esto se pareciera menos a un juego de los Ízzet por el poder, especialmente con Aurelia y los Boros también a bordo. "Los Gruul aún van a ser un problema". No era sólo que sus caóticas tribus se opusieran constitucionalmente a nada que se pareciera a cooperar con los otros gremios, sino también su profunda rivalidad con los Boros. "Y los Dimir ya están contra nosotros. Realmente espero que Niv-Mízzet tenga algo guardado en la manga". Se alejó caminando por la plaza del mercado que había frente a Nueva Prahv, fuera de los puestos de control azorios, pero aún bien dentro de su jurisdicción. Estaba atestado de gente ahora que la lluvia había cesado, lleno de criaturas inteligentes de una docena de razas diferentes y cientos de variedades de bestias de tiro. Sobre las cabezas de los humanoides, las hadas revoloteaban de aquí para allá dejando coloridos rastros de magia mezclados con el silbido de los insectos y el zumbido de los pequeños constructos. Los puestos, en torno a los bordes de la plaza, vendían comida y bebida: patatas asadas, una fantástica variedad de setas fritas de las profundidades de la subciudad, carne rostizada de dudoso origen y vino que podía provenir o no de algo mínimamente parecido a una uva. —¿Maestro Zarek? —dijo una pequeña voz mientras Ral estaba contemplando una pata de algo verde y escamoso. Miró a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño y entonces echó una mirada abajo, encontrando a una pequeña niña elfa que le tiraba de la manga. —No quiero comprar nada —gruñó. —Alguien quiere hablar con usted —dijo la niña, mirando tímidamente a los adoquines—. Dice que es importante. —No... —Dice que es sobre bol-as. No se qué significa. Ral se quedó helado. Sus ojos buscaban por el mercado. —¿Dónde quiere que vaya? —dijo. —Era una señorita —dijo la niña—. Que se siente en el banco y espere, dijo. Antes de que pudiera detenerla, la elfa se había marchado, corriendo ágilmente entre la multitud. En el centro de la plaza había un grupo de bancos de piedra dispuestos en torno a una fuente en la que una estatua de Azor estaba rodeada de ninfas que escupían agua. Muchos de ellos estaban ocupados, pero Ral no pudo ver a nadie que pareciera amenazador. "Incluso Tezzeret vacilaría antes de intentar algo tan en público". La plaza no sólo estaba llena de vendedores y mercaderes, también había guardias azorios a la vista, patrullando en pequeños grupos o montando guardia a intervalos regulares con sus relucientes armaduras blancas. "Si es una trampa, es una muy sutil". Caminó hacia el banco, encontró un hueco y se sentó. Ofrecía una buena visión de la mitad de la plaza, pero sentía un picor en la nuca, desconfiado de lo que pudiera ocultarse fuera de su línea de visión. Se sentía medio desnudo sin su acumulador y sus brazales de mízzium, que no había llevado por respeto a sus anfitriones azorios. Cuando tanteó su poder, sólo pudo sentir unas pocas chispas de relámpagos entre las melancólicas nubes sobre él lo suficientemente cerca. Por la calle, pasó una tropa de titiriteros rakdos actuando, para deleite de una multitud de espectantes niños. Bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias azorios, decidieron realizar una aguda sátira en lugar prender fuego a las cosas, para gran disgusto de su audiencia. Una de las marionetas tenía el pelo de punta con un mechón blanco en el centro. "Me pregunto qué estarán diciendo de mí ahora". —Zarek —dijo la voz de una mujer tras él—. No te vuelvas. Ral apoyó la barbilla entre sus manos, aparentando estar absorto en el espectáculo de marionetas. —¿Y tú eres? —murmuró. —Lavinia —dijo la mujer—. Un antiguo miembro de los Azorios. "Lavinia". La conocía por su reputación. Había sido una de los investigadores más destacados del Senado, tenaz en su búsqueda de cualquier cosa que pareciera un delito o corrupción, antes de trabajar con Beleren como asistente del Pacto entre Gremios. Su renuncia del gremio había causado un pequeño escándalo, que había quedado rápidamente tapado por completo por el resto de noticias extrañas acaecidas recientemente. —Sabes que tengo una oficina —dijo Ral—. Eres siempre bienvenida para pedir cita. —Te están vigilando. —Un montón de gente me vigila. Viene con este lugar. —No te hagas el tonto. Sabes a quién me refiero. —Bolas. —Dijo Ral con una mueca—. ¿Te importa decirme cómo conoces ese nombre? —Aún tengo mis fuentes dentro del Senado —dijo Lavinia—. La información gotea de ese lugar como de un colador. Para mañana por la mañana, todo el mundo en el distrito sabrá lo que habéis hablado tú y la esfinge. Ral se encogió de hombros. —Planeábamos anunciarlo de todos modos. Así que, ¿qué quieres decir? Pensaba que habías dejado el gremio. —Dejé el gremio —dijo Lavinia molesta—, porque empecé a tirar de un hilo y no les gustó lo que encontré. —¿Qué hilo era ese? —Hay agentes de un poder extranjero en el Distrito Décimo —dijo Lavinia—. Los he estado siguiendo durante meses, interceptando sus comunicaciones, tratando de averiguar sus objetivos y para quién trabajan. Ahora, al menos, tengo la respuesta a una de esas preguntas. —Crees que trabajan para Bolas. —Es lo único que tendría sentido. —¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? —Porque eres demasiado confiado. Ral se rió. —Me gusta pensar que soy debidamente paranoico. —Escucha —dijo Lavinia bajando el tono—. Se trata de una red organizada que se extiende por todos los gremios. No sé cual es su objetivo, aún no, pero si estás trabajando contra Bolas, tratarán de detenerte. Y no se cuantos más agentes habrá que aun no haya identificado. No puedes confiar en nadie. —Excepto en ti, asumo. —Serías tonto si lo hicieras. —¿Qué quieres, Lavinia? —Quiero ayudarte. Sea lo que sea que esté planeando Bolas, no será bueno para Rávnica. Pero debes tener cuidado. —Soy el segundo al mando de un gremio de genios locos —dijo Ral—. No he llegado hasta ahí siendo negligente. —Incluso si consigues reunir a los gremios, es probable que Bolas ya les haya echado sus garras. —Lavinia suspiró—. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, de verdad lo espero. —Saber quien está ya de su parte estaría bien, si realmente quieres ser de ayuda. —Haré lo que pueda —dijo Lavinia—. No quiero asustarlos, todavía no. Volveré a contactar contigo cuando tenga algo. —Gracias. —Ral esperó por una respuesta y cuando no obtuvo ninguna miró por encima de su hombro. El banco que tenía detrás estaba vacío. "Bueno. Ha sido... raro". ---- "Lavinia no se equivoca" pensó Ral mientras caminaba por el Distrito Décimo. "Un poco paranoica, quizá, pero no se equivoca". Bolas era un maquinador nato y sabía bien cómo apostarlo todo a una tirada de dados. "Si yo tengo un agente dentro de los gremios, el tendrá muchos más". De algún modo, tenían que averiguar quién estaba a las ordenes del dragón antes de que se celebrara la cumbre de los gremios. Hizo lo que pudo por apartar eso de su mente, al menos por el momento. Como siempre, venir aquí le traía algo de remordimientos, no porque estuviera haciendo algo malo, sino porque le robaba tiempo que podría estar poniendo en uso en Nívix, estudiando informes o revisando sus proyectos. Como siempre, Ral se aseguraba que todo iba por buen camino. "Le tomará tiempo a Isperia enviar sus mensajes y recibir las respuestas. No tendremos ninguna información nueva hasta mañana, como muy pronto". El leve respiro de lluvia otoñal tocó a su fin y Ral lanzó su hechizo deflector, agachando la cabeza mientras el agua borboteaba y chapoteaba de nuevo en las alcantarillas. El apartamento estaba en la barriada de Coto de Perros, un refinado rectángulo de tranquilas calles lejos de las vías públicas mayores. Por conveniencia, estaba lo bastante cerca de Nívix, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser parte del territorio ízzet. Alquilarlo había sido una rara experiencia, hacia mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Ral había tenido la necesidad de manejar su dinero y había descubierto que, si no era rico, por lo menos tenía una confortable riqueza. Había pasado décadas viviendo en los laboratorios ízzet, mientras los contables del gremio habían acreditado debidamente su cuenta con contribuciones regulares. Aparentemente, Niv-Mízzet era generoso con sus subordinados más competentes. "No es de extrañar que la chambelán Maree desee tanto mantener su posición". Dándose cuenta de que se hacía tarde para la cena, paró en un restaurante viashino que había en el camino. La vieja mujer lagarto tras el mostrador sonrió al verlo, mostrando su dentadura repleta de dientes afilados, y soltó una carcajada ante su habitual petición de que 'le diera su mejor golpe'. Con dos platos de curry asegurados en sus paquetes de papel encerado, prosiguió su camino por las calles de Coto de Perros, pasando edificios de apartamentos con muros de ladrillo, jardines acristalados y cercas de hierro forjado. Su llave le dejó entrar en uno de éstos, anónimamente seguro en el centro de una calle, y subió tres tramos de escaleras. Llegaba tarde. Tan pronto como se quitó el abrigo y puso la comida sobre la mesa, hubo un sonido de otra llave en la cerradura. Ral abrió la puerta y alzó una ceja ante la visión de Tomik Vrona con el pelo empapado y sus gafas salpicadas de lluvia. —Pareces una rata mojada —dijo Ral. —Me siento como una rata mojada —dijo Tomik—. Me dejé el abrigo en la catedral. Pensé que podría llegar antes de que el cielo se abriera de nuevo. —Se quitó las gafas y las limpió con una manga, lo que no ayudó mucho realmente—. ¿Ésta también ha sido cosa tuya? —Causas una tormenta eléctrica y jamás dejan de recordártelo —dijo Ral—. He traído curry. —Hmm. Entonces, supongo que puedo perdonarte. Tomik avanzó y Ral se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente. Finalmente, Tomik se separó, empujó a Ral a pesar de sus quejas en broma y fue directo a la mesa. —Veo cuales son tus prioridades —dijo Ral. —Caramba que si —dijo Tomik, sentándose—. No he almorzado. —Creo que el marrón es el tuyo. —Me he dado cuenta por el hecho de que respirar cerca de él no me ha cerrado las fosas nasales —dijo Tomik—. Honestamente, no se cómo puedes comerte eso. —Pasa medio año en una campaña atrapado con un puñado de abrasadores y aprenderás. —Los viashino tenían el hábito de sazonar su comida con cualquier especia, planta u hongo que picara más. El curry de Ral era de un vivo color carmesí, repleto de trozos de carne soasada como sangrientos icebergs. Pinchó uno, saboreando su ardor. Tomik, observándolo, desvió la mirada y atacó a su curry considerablemente menos picante. Durante un rato comieron en confortable silencio, pero lentamente ese silencio se volvió incómodo. Ral se pulió su comida y se percató de que Tomik sólo iba por la mitad, mirando ausente hacia abajo a las profundidades de su curry como si contuvieran algún peligroso secreto. —¿Ocurre algo? —dijo Ral tras vacilar un poco. —Oh. —Tomik dejó el tenedor y alzó la vista—. Ya sabes. Asuntos del gremio. —Asuntos del gremio. —Lo dijeron casi simultáneamente y Tomik sonrió un poco. Era una broma, más o menos. Él y Tomik se habían conocido cuando el joven secretario iba tras la agenda de grandes contactos entre los Orzhov y los otros gremios de Teysa Karlov. La ágil mente de Tomik (y la forma en que jugueteaba con sus gafas cuando se sonrojaba) intrigaron a Ral y dio el inusual paso de sugerirle que se vieran en privado una vez concluidas las negociaciones. Después de aquello, una cosa llevó de algún modo a otra. Pero para ambos estuvo claro que lo que tenían, fuera lo que fuese y, francamente, Ral no quería pensar mucho en lo que era, sólo funcionaría si mantenían sus respectivas posiciones a un lado. Ral había alquilado el apartamento para tener un lugar privado donde reunirse mientras mantenían una actitud discreta. No era que los oficiales ízzet no tuvieran amantes o parejas, por supuesto. Sólo que si se sabía abiertamente que el segundo al mando de los Ízzet pasaba tiempo con el secretario personal de la aparente heredera de los Karlov, habría preguntas en el bando de Ral y asumía que sería igual para Tomik. Dado el mucho tiempo y atención que ambos le dedicaban a sus gremios, era un duro asunto del que hablar. A veces, Ral se preguntaba si se estaba engañando a sí mismo si pensaba que ésto era más que un breve interludio, como una docena de otros que habían ido y venido a lo largo de los años. "Pero Tomik..." Sacudió la cabeza. "No es el momento". Preocuparse de eso no iba a ayudar. —Asuntos del gremio —repitió y suspiró—. Conozco esa sensación, créeme. Tomik lo miró como si quisiera decir algo, pero sólo se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza. Ral bostezó ostentosamente y se levantó de la mesa. —Yo, por una vez, he tenido suficientes asuntos del gremio por hoy. —Sonrió pícaramente a Tomik—. ¿Y tú? Tomik sonrió en respuesta. ---- En la suave y amplia cama, con Tomik enroscado contra su espalda como un gato a gusto, Ral Zarek empezó a soñar. O, mejor dicho, a recordar. ---- En su sueño, volvía a tener diecisiete años. El Distrito Décimo, con sus sedes gremiales y sus grandes mercados, era el centro de Rávnica, si se puede decir que una ciudad que se expande continuamente tiene realmente un centro. Del mismo modo, Tovrna estaba a las afueras, una zona rural en la interminable ciudad. Mientras que una vez fue poderosa por derecho propio, había ido cayendo aletargada con el paso de los siglos, gobernada por un puñado de mezquinas familias oligarcas que poseían las vastas calles de fábricas donde trabajaba el resto de la población. El centro de Tovrna eran unos pocos bloques de elegantes apartamentos y casas, rodeados por un delgado anillo de ruinosos edificios para los sirvientes, escribas y otros parásitos. Más allá, estaban los decadentes bloques de viviendas de los pobres y los bajos y alargados cobertizos de las propias fábricas, alimentadas por gas sobrecalentado que ascendía desde cavernas subterráneas. Las maquinarias que había dentro zumbaban día y noche, convirtiendo hilo en tela, el arrabio en barras limpias o creando cualquier otro de los cientos de productos que Tovrna exportaba a los distritos más pudientes. Hubiese sido más fácil y seguro utilizar magia, por supuesto, pero los magos eran caros. Los residentes sin nada que perder de los bloques de viviendas eran baratos y fáciles de reemplazar. La madre de Ral había sido una de ellos, trabajando en una fábrica de tela hasta que acabó mutilada por un accidente cuando Ral tenía once años. Vivió lisiada por otros dos años, sin realmente sanar nunca, con Ral haciendo todo lo que podía para ayudarla. Después de que finalmente muriera, solo le costó unos pocos meses al joven de trece años abandonar al patán borracho de su padre y actuar por su cuenta. Cuatro años más tarde, había conseguido mantener una existencia precaria. Un lugar donde vivir, varios tipos de trabajos. Y, para su gran sorpresa, amor. —¿Te vas? —dijo Elías, espiando a Ral cambiándose a través de la puerta abierta de su dormitorio. Ral asintió, poniéndose una camisa que estaba algo menos ajada que el resto y examinándose en el espejo roto apoyado sobre la pared de yeso con marcas. "Servirá" decidió, "si me dejo puesto el abrigo. De todos modos, no es como si el conde me prestara mucha atención". Su cliente tenía un tatarabuelo en los Orzhov y pretensiones a la nobleza. Su apartamento estaba en esa precaria zona, demasiado lejos del centro del distrito para ser respetable, pero no tanto como para formar parte de los suburbios. En su tiempo estuvo a la moda, con techos altos y un papel de pared de sutiles adornos dorados en el recibidor, pero la mayoría de las decoraciones habían sido quitadas hacía mucho tiempo. Ral y Elías las habían reemplazado con su propia colección ecléctica, en su mayoría cosas encontradas entre los desechos de los oligarcas. Unas pocas estanterías desvencijadas sostenían pequeños cuadros y esculturas, cortesía de los bohemios amigos de Elías, quienes siempre estaban regalándose los unos a los otros sus últimas creaciones artísticas. Personalmente, Ral pensaba que la mayoría de estas cosas parecían poco más que pequeños y toscos trols o manchas de pintura vertida, pero su amante parecía adorarlos, así que él contenía su lengua. El propio Elías estaba trabajando en la sala principal, tumbado sobre su estómago delante de su viejo y raído sofá, lápiz en mano. Un taco de limpio papel blanco, una de las pocas indulgencias que los escasos ingresos de Ral podían permitirles, descansaba frente a él, cuya primera hoja tenía escrita un sóla palabra tachada repetidas veces. —¿Una mañana difícil? —dijo Ral. Elías se dio la vuelta y se pasó un brazo por la frente con un suspiro teatral. Ral se rió y Elías le sacó la lengua. Él era un año mayor que Ral, pero más pequeño y delgado, con la piel de un marrón oscuro y su largo pelo teñido de un profundo verde imitando la moda élfica, un estilo que aparentemente causaba sensación en aquel momento. —Te haré saber que estoy en medio de un combate con mi musa aquí en el suelo —dijo Elías. Se recostó hacia atrás e hizo equilibrios cuidadosamente con el lápiz en la nariz, mirando al techo—. Eeeeeeeen cualquier momento. Estaré escribiendo páginas como churros. —Bueno. —Ral quería saltar sobre él, apartar lejos el lápiz y besar esa sonrisita de su cara. "Pero no puedo llegar tarde, no después de la última vez"—. No te distraeré entonces. —¿No? ¿Ni por un poquito? Ral se rió, le dijo adiós con la mano y salió caminando por la puerta. Era pleno verano y el sol cocía el barro entre los adoquines hasta convertirlo en un fino polvo que lo cubría todo. Ral rodeó el centro del distrito, avanzando por las calles secundarias sin mucho tráfico de carruajes, hasta que llegó a la casa solariega del conde. Era enorme, con al menos cuatro plantas, y hacía tiempo se había tragado los edificios que tenía detrás para poder extenderse más allá, lejos de las calles. Ahí es donde estaban los jardines en terrazas, cuatro niveles de verde desenfrenado, produciendo frutas y hierbas para la mesa del conde. Ral evitó las puertas principales y fue por el lateral hacia la entrada de servicio, sólo cometería aquel error una vez. Un mayordomo de cara agria lo recibió cuando llamó a la puerta. Su expresión al mirar el abrigo deteriorado por el clima de Ral y sus pantalones parcheados podría haber cortado la leche. —Ah —dijo—. El mago de lluvia. "Mago de lluvia, mago de lluvia". La voz del hombre se repetía en la cabeza de Ral, burlándose de él. Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y asintió. —Tendrás que esperar —dijo el mayordomo—. El amo está entretenido en el jardín ahora. —Me dijo que esta mañana estaría bien —dijo Ral—. Tengo citas que... —El conde a cambiado sus planes —dijo el mayordomo, lenta y cuidadosamente como si estuviera hablándole a un idiota—. Tendrás que esperar. Y así, Ral terminó refrescando sus talones por buena parte de la siguiente hora que pasó en la cocina, mientras los sirvientes le echaban miradas curiosas y la vida del caserón continuaba a su alrededor. Cuando una doncella finalmente lo llamó a los jardines, vislumbró brevemente al conde y sus invitados que entraban a la casa por la puerta principal, como un grupo de brillantes pavos reales comparados con la monótona vestimenta de los sirvientes. Habían dejado los jardines hechos un desastre; había plantas aplastadas, platos dejados a medias y cubertería por todas partes. Eso, al menos, no era problema de Ral. Se sentó en el nivel más alto del jardín, con las piernas cruzadas y concentrado. "Mago de lluvia". Le habían puesto ese nombre en las calles cuando era niño, gritándoselo con burla. Había descubierto que tenía talento para la hechicería, pero no con el fuego o la magia mental o curativa o nada impresionante deveras. Sólo... lluvia. "¿Qué puedes hacer con lluvia?" Por encima, hubo un pequeño trueno y entonces unas pesadas gotas comenzaron a caer sobre las hojas del jardín. La tierra reseca se bebió el agua que curvaba su trayectoria educadamente para evitar al propio Ral. Esto es lo que puedes hacer con la lluvia. El truco no era llamar a la lluvia, algo que Ral era capaz de hacer desde los diez. El truco era que la lluvia cayera ahí y en ninguna otra parte; el conde y sus vecinos no estarían contentos si empapaba a los invitados de su fiesta. A Ral le había llevado años aprender tal tipo de control, pero no es que le hubiera granjeado mucho respeto. Cada nivel debía ser regado por turnos, por lo que fue mucho después del mediodía cuando Ral hubo terminado. Aceptó el almuerzo que el mayordomo le ofreció de mala gana, un simple pan y los restos de un estofado, y una pequeña bolsa de zinos que lo acompañaban. Suficiente para pagar el alquiler y mantenerlos a Elías y a él alimentados por otros pocos días, hasta que llegara el próximo trabajo. Hasta que Elías encontrara finalmente un público para su poesía y cumpliera todas sus promesas. "Sólo un poco más". Justo acababa de salir de la casa, encogiéndose en su abrigo, cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. —¡Eh, mago de lluvia! Ral levantó la vista y maldijo en voz muy baja. Gunter era el hijo mayor del conde, con la edad de Ral, aunque no lo adivinarías bajo las capas de seda y cosméticos. Ral pensaba que lo hacían parecerse un intérprete del circo, pero Gunter claramente pensaba que estaba a la altura de la moda y su séquito parecía estar de acuerdo, imitando el estilo finolis del chico. Había media docena de ellos, eran jóvenes de respetables familias y con ellos había un tipo, un poco mayor y un poco más desaliñado, con pinta de ser un empleado. Bloqueaban el camino de regreso a la calle. Ral mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras caminaba hacia ellos. —¡Mago de lluvia! —dijo Gunther—. Te estoy hablando. No quedaba otra que responder, si no quería pasar por encima del chico. Ral suspiró y alzó la mirada. —¿Sí? —¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto de mi sobrero? —dijo Gunter Su sombrero era grande, verde y rematado con flecos de seda. Cuando lo inclinó hacia Ral, una mancha de humedad quedó visible en un lateral. —Está totalmente arruinado —dijo Gunter. —Siento oírlo —dijo Ral—. Pero sólo estaba haciendo lo que tu padre me pidió. "Y estoy seguro de que el jardín estaba vacío". Gunter tenía que haberse dado cuenta de la llovizna e ido hacia ella a propósito. —¡Mi padre no te ha pedido que destroces mi vestuario! —dijo Gunter—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a preguntarle? —No —dijo Ral firmemente—. Lo siento. —Simplemente tienes que pagar por ello. —Gunter dio un paso adelante—. Enséñanos tu bolsa. Su séquito rió nerviosamente, a excepción del empleado. Los puños de Ral se tensaron. —No —dijo en voz baja—. No lo haré. —¿Disculpa? —Gunter se inclinó hacia delante—. Lo harás. O si no, serás disciplinado. —No lo haré —repitió Ral. El puño de Gunter lo golpeó en el estómago, rápido y contundente. Dado el aspecto que tenía, parecía improbable que Gunter pudiera lanzar un puñetazo decente, pero aparentemente su padre no había escatimado en su entrenamiento físico y había músculos debajo de tanta cursilería. Ral se dobló de dolor y lentamente fue enderezándose. —Ahora tienes una mirada peligrosa —dijo Gunter—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, mago de lluvia? ¿Mojarme? —No —repuso Ral—. Señor. Sólo me gustaría irme. —Varo —dijo Gunter frívolamente—. Muéstrale a este sujeto qué puede hacer un mago de verdad. Su empleado dio un paso adelante. Captó la mirada de Ral y se encogió de hombros. —Lo siento, chaval. Ral tuvo tiempo de alzar sus manos, antes de que Varo hiciera un complicado gesto y una oleada de pura fuerza cogiera a Ral y lo estampara contra la pared del callejón. El aire lo abandonó de un suspiro y sintió su nariz romperse con un crujido acompañado de una punzada de dolor. Un instante después estaba tirado de espaldas, escupiendo sangre, mientras Gunter y sus amigos se reían. —''Muy'' bien hecho, Varo —dijo Gunter. —Sí, señor. —Creo que ya ha habido suficiente venganza por mi sombrero —anunció el chico—. ¿Quién se apunta a unos dardos? ---- Transcurrió una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo. Ral sólo se esforzaba por respirar y podía sentir como le sangraba la nariz. Entornó los ojos contra el sol. Una forma se deslizó en su campo de visión. Un hombre, con su mano extendida. —¿Necesitas ayuda, muchacho? —La voz sonaba amistosa, divertida. Ral dudó sólo un instante antes de tomar la mano. Un agarre fuerte lo puso de nuevo en pie. Parpadeó, con los ojos llorosos, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando los dedos del desconocido presionaron contra su rostro. —Es una mala rotura —dijo el hombre—. Puedo hacer algo al respecto, si quieres. —¿Qué me costará? —dijo Ral, con una voz nasal y congestionada. —Digamos que... un poco de tu tiempo. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a tomar una taza de café. Ral asintió con cautela. El hombre presionó dos dedos cuidadosamente contra su nariz rota y Ral sintió la extraña sensación de la carne retorciéndose contra sí misma mientras se enderezaba. La magia sanadora hormigueó gentilmente y luego desapareció. —Ten. —El hombre le dio un pañuelo—. Puede que quieras limpiarte un poco. Parece que hayas estado en la guerra. —Gracias —dijo Ral, aliviado de poder respirar con facilidad. Se limpió la sangre de la cara—. No estoy seguro de que una taza de café sea suficiente para pagárselo. —Bueno. —Ahora Ral podía verlo claramente, el desconocido era un hombre mayor, alto y apuesto, con su pelo canoso recogido en una cola. Iba inmaculadamente vestido, aunque con un estilo que Ral encontró algo extraño—. Quizá podrías complacerme considerando una oferta. Creo que eres prometedor. —¿En qué, en conseguir que me pateen los dientes? —Admito que he estado observándote. —El desconocido ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Estoy en lo cierto al suponer que estás disponible para aceptar un empleo adicional? Ral asintió. —¿Y que, además, no te importaría realizar tareas que sean contrarias a los intereses de los niveles más altos de la sociedad? Como, por ejemplo, el conde y su encantador hijo. Ral, una vez había seguido las circunlocuciones del discurso del hombre, se encontró riendo. —No —dijo—. No me importaría en absoluto. —Excelente —dijo el desconocido—. Entonces tenemos mucho que discutir. Él extendió su mano y Ral se la estrechó. —Ral Zarek —dijo Ral. —Bolas —dijo el desconocido. Sonrió, mostrando una blanquísima dentadura con unos dientes ligeramente puntiagudos—. Nicol Bolas. * Traducido por el usuario Darth Shadows. Fuentes * Chapter Three: The Gathering Storm. Random House. Categoría:Textos traducidos Categoría:The Gathering Storm